


A little thing happend at Christmas Eve/圣诞小事

by royoung



Category: Angela Ziegler - Fandom, Moira O'deorain - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game), moicy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royoung/pseuds/royoung
Summary: Moira is coming for her present in Angela's office.莫伊拉来安吉拉的办公室要礼物。
Relationships: Moicy - Relationship, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 7
Collections: Little collection for Overwatch Fandom





	A little thing happend at Christmas Eve/圣诞小事

每一年圣诞，都会期待下雪——雪和圣诞节就像绑定出售的商品那样，明明单独地展示在那里也没有什么关系，但有雪的圣诞总是更让人珍惜。

好像从很小的时候就有了这个习惯，在平安夜的那个夜晚望向玻璃窗外，祈祷着冬雪的降临。木柴在暖炉里发出令人安心的噼啪声，圣诞树的彩灯被突然点亮，远处的教堂里传来圣诞颂歌的合音，床头的袜子里，或许明天就塞满了礼物吧。

直到智械危机的到来。没有生命的机械摧毁了她的家庭，也摧毁了每个人的圣诞节——这一年最温暖的时刻。安吉拉再也没有收到过礼物，她甚至很难找到一只可以拿来装礼物的袜子。一边躲避着战争，一边研习着医学知识，她没有时间去思考礼物的事，只是每一个平安夜，都习惯性地在心里描绘着一个场景，雪有没有刚好落在映满了彩灯的松针上呢。一瞬回忆到很多年之前，小安吉拉在木柴散发出的淡淡的香味中安然入睡，遗憾着总是错过看到圣诞老人骑着驯鹿给她塞礼物的瞬间。

对每一位平安夜无家可归的员工，守望先锋都会举办一场看起来十分温馨的聚会。席间大家根据之前的抽签结果交换彼此的礼物，尝试来自不同国家的美食，偶尔也能从各种部门的摊位买到稀奇古怪的小玩意儿，医疗部的荧光植物，（小剂量的）麻醉药剂，工程部的人造雪景，自动防御装置，甚至还有攻击部队带来的战利品，像机械手臂，镍合金零件等等。

安吉拉的手里正紧紧攥着一张字条，上面用漂亮的花体写着莫伊拉·奥德莱恩的签名，守望先锋见不得光的侧面，隶属于暗影守望的女科学家。

安吉拉曾是敬畏她的，她们在相似的研究方向上齐头并进，却又迈向殊途。莫伊拉致力于改造人类的基因来制造拥有特殊能力的人类，实现人类的进化，而她厌恶这种非人道的行为。她坚信通过纳米生物科技可以改善人类在面对不断进步的智械时所遇到的问题，而否认拥有着这样原始的基因的人类的存在。

越是无法认同，就越是在意她的一举一动，而莫伊拉潜伏在暗影守望之中的几次研究都不出她所料，甚至她本身都成为了自己的实验对象。此后安吉拉在同事面前甚至不愿提起莫伊拉的名字，有时还会说“那个爱尔兰人”，“女疯子”。

所以直到现在安吉拉还没准备那件礼物，她分不清楚自己对莫伊拉抱有的态度，在抽到莫伊拉名字的时候她想过无数种可能性，但无不指向了破坏约定的结果。

她现在只想着尽快离开办公室。想必莫伊拉是不会如此计较的人，她却还是匆匆结束了手头的工作。

安吉拉熄了办公室的灯，门铃却不合时宜地响起。她一直痛恨自己习以为常的加班恶习，今天也不例外。

莫伊拉抱着一个戴着圣诞帽的粉色兔子玩偶站在门口。优雅的红发女科学家和一个愚蠢的兔子玩偶被同时框在门框里，安吉拉既觉得可笑又觉得震惊，一瞬间忘了把她推出去。

“我只是觉得有必要，有必要再单独送你一份礼物罢了。”她着重地强调了必要两个字，然后自然地走进安吉拉的办公室，把这个玩偶摆在她整理好的文件上，“这样我就可以收到我原本应得的那一份了吧”。

“你原本抽到人的是谁？”安吉拉反问。此时她感觉心里有什么东西被轻易地拨动了一下，好像是地下室的门被打开，有一种藏了很久的情愫几经发酵后突然漫溢出来。

“哦，我抽到的是莱耶斯，我送了他一份他渴望已久的礼物。”莫伊拉不着感情地说。天知道那个可怜的士兵此刻是不是正躺在她的实验台上。

安吉拉咬住嘴唇，别扭地转过脸去，“我要下班了，能否请你离开我的办公室。”

“在收到我的礼物之前，我是不会走的。”异色的眸子紧紧地锁定着安吉拉，她在那里感受到了一种压抑在莫伊拉平静的目光之后的感情。

“你喝醉了，莫伊拉。”安吉拉看着女人染上红晕的双颊，皱了皱眉，她正把脱下的白大褂顺手搭在身旁衣架上，打算换上平日的衣服离开。女科学家斜斜地倚在实验台旁，穿着节日时她才会穿的礼服，玻璃器皿反射着街道温暖的灯光，在礼服上留下几点光晕。安吉拉没来由地觉得自己仿佛在看一幅名画。

“不，我很清醒，清醒地明白我想要的礼物是什么。”女科学家从来没有说过这么多话，或许自己是真的醉了，莫伊拉意识到这一点。她向安吉拉走去。

“莫伊——”还未来得及说出口，一个轻柔的吻就落在安吉拉的唇瓣上，安吉拉被她那神秘的温柔攫住，动弹不得。

好像很享受她的乖巧，莫伊拉闭着眼睛，却加深了她的吻。红酒的香醇气息在安吉拉的口中弥漫开来，莫伊拉像炫耀自己的胜利般挑逗着她。

毫无防备的安吉拉瞬间败下阵来，她笨拙地迎合着莫伊拉的挑衅，双手有意无意地想要推开压过来的身体，却对自己一步步的沦陷毫无察觉。

在莫伊拉的引导下，安吉拉顺势躺在临时休息的矮床上，那个吻让她喘不过气来，她觉得自己在往深海里下沉，身体，连同精神一起，都沉浸在红酒的漩涡里。

吻缓缓地向下移动着，它们落在耳畔，脖子上。安吉拉感受到那骨节分明的手粗暴地扯开薄薄的布料，又恶作剧一般地拨弄起她胸前的开关。

“真美。”吐息从耳际吹入，安吉拉模糊地想起医疗部研发的麻醉药剂，或许比那个效果还要好，她已经没有办法拒绝莫伊拉了，她甚至无法拒绝这样沉沦的自己。眼前的红发就像一团火焰在这黑暗中引爆了无数的反应，而安吉拉则是最简单的可燃物，她感觉自己在海水里坠向一个临界，一种热烈的情绪在她身体里冲撞着，像微弱的电流刺激着神经，宛如海底火山喷发前的脉动。

就像是贪心的鸟，莫伊拉啜饮着玫瑰上沾着的晨露。安吉拉的海面被修长的手指搅动着，好像女巫精心捣弄着魔药，海底的那座火山从休眠期苏醒，溢出的岩浆蒸发了海水，涟漪阵阵从漩涡的中心泛起，变得越来越密集——

窗外的灯火在下一个瞬间开始闪烁起来，城市的远处放起平安夜的烟火，透过早已笼上一层薄雾的玻璃窗，还能看得见烟花在空中绽开的斑斓色彩。安吉拉被那随着烟花爆发的火山带向高空，云雾轻轻地托着她，她看见身旁无数的化学反应，又化为涟漪在海面上荡漾开来。

安吉拉情不自禁地搂住眼前的女人，意识朦胧地揉乱了那团火焰。她只能听见自己急促的呼吸，和心脏在胸腔里激烈跳动的回音。

接下来是缓慢地飘落，安吉拉甚至听见了美妙的圣诞诗，从渺远的地方传来。

她模糊地看着莫伊拉，不敢想象此刻自己的眼神，但眼前的女人却看似满足地又吻了吻她，替她扣上衬衫的纽扣。

“那么你的圣诞愿望是什么呢，安吉拉。”莫伊拉的手臂环过安吉拉的脖子，让她好靠在自己的肩膀上。那第一次流露了感情的异瞳深深地注视着她的眼底。

安吉拉在玻璃窗上普普通通地画下一个雪花的图案。

“我不知道。可是我曾经很喜欢圣诞节。现在或许也是。”安吉拉的声音渐渐微弱下去，她有一些困倦了，分不清是醒着还是进入了梦境，她口齿不清地回答道。莫伊拉无端地相信这是她的真心话。

屋子里没有灯，而窗外的圣诞树突然被点亮，光线透过这个图案照射进来，安吉拉倚在莫伊拉的肩头睡着了。注视了好一会儿身旁熟睡的安吉拉，莫伊拉回头向窗外望去——

就像回应着一份期待，温柔的细雪从天而降。或许明早起来就可以看到圣诞树上落满雪的样子了。

“晚安，安吉拉。”


End file.
